Never Wanna Lose You
by melissamaria85
Summary: Kyle gets really sick


Never Wanna Lose You

Even the mere mention of his name sent shivers down 21 year old Oliver Fish's spine-and he had no idea why. It was 2:45 and Oliver was going to be late for his Criminology 101 class if he didn't leave now. His residence hall, Tabler, was on the other side of campus from the Greeley criminology building where he needed to be.

_Yeah, I'm chillin' on a dirt road _

_Laid back swerving like I'm George JonesSmoke rolling out the windowAn ice cold beer sitting in the consoleMemory lane up in the headlightsIts got me reminiscing on them good timesI'm turning off a real life drive and that's rightI'm hitting easy street on mud tires_

Oliver smiled as he walked past Kyle's door where he heard the music blaring from. Kyle Lewis must play that song five hundred times a day,

"it makes me think of home." he told Oliver one day when they were studying in Kyle's dorm room, Kyle for chemistry, Oliver for English lit.

"I'm gonna be a police officer! Why do I need this crap? It's not like I'm gonna be reciting Shakespeare sonnets to criminals as I arrest them!"

Kyle laughed.

"What's so funny?" Oliver glared at him.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"What?"

"You're too darn cute!" Kyle gave his shoulder a playful punch.

"Oh yeah? Then you try memorizing this crap!" Oliver shoved the book in his face.

"Here, why don't we take a break, and listen to the song.." Kyle closed his book and moved closer to Oliver on the floor and put his hands around Oliver's shoulders which dropped down to his chest.

He only needed to hear the words once to memorize them.

_Yeah, I'm chillin' on a dirt road _

_Laid back swerving like I'm George JonesSmoke rolling out the windowAn ice cold beer sitting in the consoleMemory lane up in the headlightsIts got me reminiscing on them good timesI'm turning off a real life drive and that's rightI'm hitting easy street on mud tires_

Oliver sang low into Kyle's ear as he brushed his bangs away from his face then it happened-Oliver kissed Kyle softly.

"I…I had no idea you could sing."

"I had no idea you could steal my heart."

Lit and chem forgotten as the two men got lost in kisses.

Oliver wished 4:15 would come already, he couldn't wait to see Kyle. He felt as though he hadn't seen him in two weeks when in actuality it'd been more like two days. Kyle felt as though he was coming down with something he didn't want Oliver to catch. Sick or not, Oliver didn't care, he needed to see Kyle. No, he _needed _Kyle. On the way back to the dorm, Oliver stopped by the dining hall, picking up chicken soup for Kyle and a salad for himself.

Oliver was knocking on Kyle's door for what seemed like ever.

"Kyle?"

"uugghhh…its…open." Kyle said weakly.

Oliver walked in.

"Hey.."

Oliver walked over to Kyle who was laying on his back in bed.

"Oh my…" Oliver took notice of the bright red rash all over Kyle's body. Oliver pressed his lips to Kyle's clammy hot skin. Oliver got off the bed and found a basin, washcloths and soap in the bathroom.

"I told you to stay away…"

"I needed to see you…" Oliver dipped the wash cloth in cold water and put it on Kyle's forehead then kissed him gently.

"You're gonna git sick…"

"I don't care…" Oliver said unbuttoning Kyle's shirt.

"Damn, you're so hot…" Oliver felt Kyle's chest.

"You are too.." Kyle pulled Oliver down for a kiss.

Oliver backed away.

"Kyle, you're burning up. I need to get you to a hospital."

"What else hurts?" the ER doctor asked.

"I have a sore throat, abdominal pain, chills, I'm achy and I've been throwing up."

"Stomach virus?" Oliver guessed.

"We need to get you admitted, Kyle. You have scarlet fever."

Within the next eight hours, Kyle was admitted to the hospital, and given IV fluids to try and keep his temperature down.

"Oliver, you need to go back to campus, you have classes tomorrow."

"It'll be fine, I haven't used up any absences, I want to be here with you…for you."

Over the next month, Kyle was recovered and Oliver figured out why the mere mention of Kyle's name sent shivers down his spine. Whether he wanted to believe it or not, Oliver Fish had fallen madly in love with Kyle Lewis.


End file.
